Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices are used in a wide variety of electronic systems and applications. One popular family of DRAM devices is Double Data Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR SDRAM), often referred to simply as DDR. Several types and generations of DDR devices have been developed, for example 3rd-generation DDR (DDR3), 4th-generation DDR (DDR4) and/or Low-Power DDR4 (LPDDR4). DDR4, for example, is specified in JEDEC Standard JESD79-4A, entitled “DDR4 SDRAM,” November, 2013, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.